


Panty Raid?

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selphie has lost something very important!





	Panty Raid?

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVIII 100 (which was 100-500, lol), #114, underwear. August 4, 2015.

"Squall! Zell! Help!" Selphie cried as she rushed across the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" Squall questioned as he started to his feet.

"My underwear is missing!" Selphie hissed before glancing around to see if any of the other tables heard her. Of course, they were all looking in her direction anyway because she'd practically climbed over tables to get to Squall and Zell.

Squall looked at Zell and they both promptly looked at the ceiling.

"This sounds like a very personal problem," Squall managed.

"Not the ones I have on," Selphie deadpanned. She probably rolled her eyes, too, but Squall was still looking at the ceiling. "The ones I was washing! I had to run to the library to return a book and when I got back, the washer was empty."

"Did you check the dryers?" Zell asked. Squall nodded. That'd make the most sense. Someone had probably done her a favor. A slightly-creepy favor, but if they'd needed the washer, Squall really couldn't fault them.

Selphie blinked. And was very, very quiet for a moment.

"I'm going to go check the dryers," she proclaimed as she turned, one fist in the air. Then she glanced back at them and grinned. "Want to come with me?"

Squall sighed. He was done eating anyway. Zell was already on his feet.

And with luck, he wouldn't have to write an incident report about it later.


End file.
